


Hallways

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: She is not here
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon & Edric Storm, Shireen Baratheon/Edric Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hallways

Edric was in Essos during the long night, and remained there until the end. Only after the darkness left and along with the Whitewalkers and the Dragons, did he return to Westeros, to Storm's End, and to a position he had only allowed himself to dream of as a boy, Lord of Storm's End, Protector of the Stormlands, but as a boy he had never thought of the context in which it would take place, the only way he would end up as lord of that place would be if there were no one else alive with Baratheon name and blood to take the job. And he had never hoed for that.

On his first night back there he dreamed of his cousin playing with him through those corridors that in life she never had the chance to walk. She keeps showing up in his dreams, mostly she is the girl who used to play with him in Aegon's gardens. Sometimes she is a little older and she is being burned alive, strangely these dreams were not the most disturbing involving her cousin.

The most disturbing were those in which she was a grown woman, and she was his. After these he always ends up walking around the castle while most of the people are asleep, on those nights amid the noises of the wind that constantly beat on the castle windows he seeks a voice, and among the shadows a silhouette. He looks for them with hope, ghosts are not seen as signs of good luck, but Edric would receive one gladly if it was Shireen's.

When the sun rises he always feels foolish with the knowledge that if any trace of Shireen's soul wanders somewhere must be among the rubbles of the fallen wall. And Edric walks through the hallways of Storm's End alone.


End file.
